There are many methods and systems of constructing walls in the construction industry. Some methods involve the connection of pre-fabricated walls. Other methods involve time-consuming for laying of brick walls.
Cast structures, e.g., walls, can be constructed by placing two spaced apart panels in parallel to each other, affixing said panels in their positions by means of suitable support means, pouring unhardened concrete into the space between said panels and allowing the concrete to cure. The panels may be either removed or remain in their place, and in the latter case, they may be designed to serve useful functions, such as thermal insulation. The resultant wall may be coated with plaster and/or stone.
IL 124209 describes a building method using a plurality of framework elements for engaging and retaining vertical plates, and at least one sheet of rigid foamed insulation.
US 2001/0027631 describes the construction of a concrete structure, using two opposed longitudinally-extending side panels, with a web member partially disposed within each of said panels, and connectors placed between the side panels for connecting the web members to each other.
US 2004/0035073 discloses a three-dimensional construction module supported by mesh layers oriented transversally and longitudinally.
One prior art method of constructing a standard cast wall, which may be plaster and/or stone coated and thermally insulated, requires many stages. This general methodology is prevalent in Israel and in the Middle East, in forming outer walls which have at least one outer layer of “Jerusalem limestone”. These many stages, performed by several different professional workmen, include: formwork preparation, metal reinforcement preparation, concrete casting, form dismantling, scafolds erection, waterproofing, applying thermal insulation, supporting the external coating stones by anchoring metal nets, stones cutting, stone drilling, stone laying, cementing the spaces between the stones, wall-face planarization, scaffolds dismantling, exterior wall cleaning, interior wall cleaning, thermal insulation preparation, (building an additional thin insulation brick wall while placing thermal insulation panels in between the two walls, perimeter construction, interior side plastering (with 3 plaster layers), perimeter dismantling, wall cleaning, and finally, costume-made window and door manufacturing and assembling. This is a stone-coated wall on an external side and plaster-coated on an internal side. Other kinds of walls may be coated on both sides homogeneously either by plaster or by stones, or might be partially or fully uncoated. This type of wall construction is physically very difficult and requires a major logistic effort prior to, during and after the construction process. Not only is this current methodology time-consuming, but is also very expensive. For instance, it requires the transfer of all the large construction equipment, such as plywood, heavy metal forms, large and heavy metal nets, to the construction site using big trucks and heavy duty cranes.
In addition to wall construction, prior art method of construction of a standard cast ceiling, which may be plaster coated and possibly thermally insolated, requires many stages as well. These stages, also performed by several different professional workmen, include: formwork preparation, metal reinforcement, concrete casting, form dismantling, ceiling face planarization, scaffolds erection, interior side plastering with 3 layers plaster, scaffolds dismantling, and finally cleaning.
Furthermore, prior art method of constructing columns and beams requires many stages as well, similar to those performed in building walls and ceilings. In other words, the cast structures, traditionally built in many stages, might be vertical (e.g., walls, and columns), horizontal (e.g., ceilings and beams), or diagonal (e.g., staircases and inclined elements). The multiple stage production of all these structures bears similar disadvantages. Moreover, current construction methods create a lot of dust, ground material and lead to both airborne and solid pollution.